


若我英年早逝

by Leonhard483



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonhard483/pseuds/Leonhard483
Summary: 精神污染30題 - 若我英年早逝年齡操作，30歲大野，22歲松本，鄰居。





	若我英年早逝

  
  


大野智最近下班常看到隔壁家的那個長得相當俊秀的孩子和朋友站在兩家門前面那尷尬的中間地帶。

想著不是下課時間遇到挺難得的，要進自己家門時朝青年點頭微笑。青年起初會愣愣地看著自己，之後像是習慣了也會回以微笑，但兩人一句話也不曾說上。

直到有天大野回家時，正要開門就聽到隔壁傳來男子大聲斥責以及青年反抗吶喊的聲音。沒多久就看到青年氣沖沖地摔門而出。

大野手還拿著鑰匙舉在半空中，尷尬的看著也同樣尷尬的青年。對望了好一會青年才洩氣的嘆了口氣，上前詢問能不能在大野家待一會，現在無法拉下臉回家。

大野愣愣的點了點頭，想著都是男生應該沒什麼所謂，只說了句有點亂就讓對方進家門。大野整理起放滿衣服書本和雜物的沙發讓青年有地方坐下，沙發旁邊則是擺放著自己閒暇時畫的畫或是做的小東西，青年坐下後就一直盯著那些東西看。

「這些，都是你的作品？」

接過大野遞來的啤酒，青年睜著好看的雙眸抬頭仰望著鄰居，大野有些不好意思的點頭，說只是些自己打發時間的小東西。

青年眨了眨眼，低聲說了句很厲害啊，又蹲到那些畫作前面繼續欣賞著。

大野不知道該怎麼阻止他，只覺得有些羞恥，但能被稱讚也是開心的，便由著他去了。稍微整理了下客廳，想著青年應該一時半會不會離開，沒想特意去招呼，默默的進房去洗澡。

出了浴室卻看到青年自顧自地在廚房忙碌，上前想看清對方在做什麼。那人卻不客氣的說看到自己帶便利商店的便當，肯定沒吃飯，當作回禮要煮點東西，完全沒給自己開口的機會。

「但你家幾乎什麼都沒有......就將就吧。」

大野站在青年後面好奇的探頭，食物的香味刺激起久未進食的胃，響亮的聲音讓掌廚的人訝異地轉頭。大野尷尬得笑了出來，伸手指了指鍋子讓對方快點。

青年看著熱呼呼的炒飯卻不甚滿意，問大野是不是晚餐都只吃超市便當，得到肯定的答案後卻只是點點頭說聲知道了。

催促大野去坐好，端上超商便當變成的炒飯和啤酒，青年說明天晚上會來煮飯。

「唉.......？」

大野錯愕的看著眼前的青年，滿是不解，青年坐在大野對面，說著吃超市便當不健康等等。訓斥了大野一頓，看大野居然乖乖讓自己念也沒動手吃飯反而自己覺得羞恥，要大野快吃飯。

「對了，我叫潤，松本潤。」

「......大野智。」

松本的指尖在酒罐外遊走，被碰觸的水珠滾落漸漸積成小水灘。松本抬眼看向大野，對方往嘴裡塞了口飯，看著松本有點呆愣的點了點頭表示知道了。

大野又低頭去吃飯，像是逃避眼前撐著臉直盯著自己看的青年。對方然態度強硬了些，但大野能肯定對方心地是善良的，雖然自己並不擅長與陌生人交際。

「大野さん幾歲啊？」

一陣沉默之後松本先開口了，得知大野已經三十先是錯愕，爾後卻忍不住笑出聲。說大野完全不像是那種年紀的人，臉蛋也完全不顯老，還以為和自己年齡差不多。松本喝完了手中的啤酒，起身說自己差不多該回去了，感謝大野收留，明天五點會再來，說完便走了。

「......也先問問我在不在家啊......」

大野無奈失笑，明明知道自己年紀比較長，沒有像對待長輩那樣疏遠，但敬語倒是好好使用了。收拾了一下碗筷，一邊想著明天早上是否要出門拍照或是畫畫，松本突然的闖入雖打亂了自己原本的休假計畫，卻莫名的並不感到厭煩，反而有些期待。

隔日睡到自然醒的大野看了眼時鐘，發覺時間還早，收拾了畫圖工具便提著畫板袋出門。坐車到可以看見遠處山景的小公園，腳架一擺；畫板一放，早餐都還沒吃就開始畫畫。

過了中午太陽大了，受不了頭頂熱度的大野才收拾畫具回家，隨便吃了點東西沖了澡就跑去睡午覺，直到門鈴響起才慢悠悠地爬起床開門。

打開門便看到提了兩袋塑膠袋的松本站在門口，笑得有些得意。進了廚房後穿上了圍裙便開始做菜，站在一邊不知道該做什麼的大野好一會才詢問對方需不需要自己的幫忙。松本想了一會開始指使起大野做事，等差不多了便讓大野去坐著等晚餐。

坐在客廳的小方桌邊，閒著沒事掏出了手機逛著網路商場，一邊聽著對方在廚房裡忙碌傳來的聲響，外加小聲地哼唱讓大野不自覺勾起了嘴角。聽到對方關火的聲音便起身幫忙，擺好碗筷和盛飯，等對方將菜餚一一端上桌，是吃了一口而大為震驚。

稱讚著松本的手藝，說著味道和外頭的餐廳完全不能相比。

「潤くん做的好吃太多了。」

被稱讚的青年得意又害羞，摸摸耳朵要大野趕快吃飯，自己也吃了幾口覺得滿意點頭才放心吃飯。

之後松本便在周末便拉著大野去買菜，三不五時地到大野家做飯順便蹭飯吃。經過一段時間大野便好奇對方快畢業應該會更為忙碌，為何還有空來替自己做飯，便告訴對方如果真的忙了就不需要特地來一趟了。

松本卻只是點點頭說知道了，卻依舊照常來。長期下來大野乾脆打了把鑰匙給對方，看著對方錯愕驚訝的臉有些好笑，笑說搞得好像給女友家裡鑰匙似的。看到青年瞬間羞紅的臉頰，大野心裡反而慌了，擔心自己是否不應該這麼做，雖然隱約能感覺到什麼但也無法開口戳破，不捨得這樣的關係因為一時口快就斷了。

兩人之間參雜了些許的尷尬和小心翼翼，直至松本就職開始忙碌之後才稍微好些。松本的心思漸漸被工作上的事情填滿，雖然依舊會在大野家吃飯，但因為松本搬離了家，住的稍遠些，來大野家的次數漸漸地減少。

大野時常坐在餐桌前望著冷掉便當發愁，發現自己已經被松本養的嘴巴都刁了，吃完了難吃的便當便傳訊息對方吃飯了沒有，下次什麼時候來煮飯。

一開始松本還會認真地回應自己的簡訊，一段時間後開始會揶揄自己，問大野是不是想自己了，還是一個人吃飯寂寞了。大野看到這樣的回覆忍不住罵了句臭小子，卻也發現對方不再是那個會為髮型髮色發愁來找自己的商量的孩子。

大野三十五歲生日前幾天松本不再來叨擾，一開始大野還期待著生日當天對方會像以往一樣準備豐盛的晚餐，回家落了空之後大野才覺得有些奇怪。傳了訊息詢問對方是否有要來，卻遲遲沒有回覆。

大野等了三天，看著自己傳出的訊息並沒有被讀取，想著那人是不是厭倦了自己這樣的大叔，無奈地又慢慢恢復了一個人的生活。

幾天後看到隔壁家正在辦告別式，有些錯愕地想著前幾天才看到松本夫婦出門散步，怎會突然出事。出於禮貌又因鄰居的關係大野出席了告別式，看到檯子上的照片卻愣住了。

跪坐在房間角落腦袋一片空白，耳邊嗡嗡作響，聽見的只有自己的心跳聲。

大野跪坐著直到天黑，松本夫人過來道謝，說著潤多謝大野的照顧，並遞了一封看起來似乎有段時間的信封。

拿著信封回到自家門口卻突然不想進門，轉身離開隨便找了家餐館用餐。吃飯同時一直感受到那封信在西裝內裡的口袋，清薄的幾張紙卻感覺有幾斤重。

買了罐啤酒走在回家的路上，經過小公園到長椅坐著，喝完了啤酒，拿個空罐把玩著直到犯睏才起身回家。

將信封放在沙發堆著的書本上，大野逃避似的躲進房間去洗澡，洗完澡便直接睡了。

幾天下來大野都盯著信封發呆，卻沒有勇氣動手拆開來看，持續逃避著直到某天整理沙發時找到松本遺留在自己家的漫畫書。

拿著漫畫書和信封來到餐桌邊，望著信封上自己的名許久，做了幾個深呼吸讓自己冷靜下來。雙手無法克制的輕顫，咬著下唇將信紙慢慢抽出。

  
  


**大野さん**

**今天你將鑰匙交給了我，我是否能有所期待呢？**

**就快畢業了，害怕找到工作必須離開，很想在之前向你訴說我的心意。**

**不過，我同時也害怕著你會拒絕，甚至不願再與我見面。**

**卑鄙的用著去你家準備晚餐當藉口，但我只是想待在你身邊，就算只有一頓晚餐的時間也好，這樣就好，不需要更進一步也沒關係。這樣就很好了。**

**若我離開了，你是否還會記得我呢？**

  
  


大野看到水珠滴落在信紙上，慌亂的抽衛生紙擦拭，淚水卻更加的無法控制。大野只能蜷縮在椅子上，抽氣著落淚，不停地說著道歉，卻知道那人怎麼也聽不到了。

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
